Race of The Apricot Hill
by Belgrade1991
Summary: A teenager is about to made his debut in a race at his hometown. The car he had was only an AE92. And more surprisingly, he will race against the 2000's cars which is more faster and more higher advantages. Can the teenager win the race, and chase his father dreams? Recommended song while reading: Daiki Kasho-Place In This World
1. The Opening and The First Race

**Hi, it's actually my first Fanfic for Racing Games.**

 **I already think about this story. But i just cannot find a good time to write it. So it woud actually take a long time to publish the next chapter.**

 **And i'm actually very surprised to know that my story is the only story in this game since 2-4 years ago**

 **Owning Right: I did own a game i actually bought it. And i own the story**

 **STORY START**

Back before the GT6 timeline. There was a teenager who's very obsessive to driving and racing. It's because his father was a Circuit racer and already touring the northern of the country to compete with another opponents. The teenager is actually a motorcycle lover before, but when he saw his faher compete in the Laguna Seca circuit 8 years ago. Since then, he is always curious about the car racing and how it worked

The only car he had was Toyota Corolla AE92 which's given by his own father. Who's died because of the crash at the Willow Spring Circuit with the same car. It happened 6 years ago, he's now living with his mother who's always told him to give up his dream. Or else he would ended up the same as his father did. But the teenager won't give up just like that, he already found his dreams afterall. And he knew this car had a long history from its start. But he still know the journey isn't over. The teenager wants to pursue his father achievment. **To j** **oin the Indianapolis Sprinter Race.**

 **3 DAYS FORWARD  
**

It's happening, the race in Apricot Hill after 5 months off. The teenager just had a License to drive about 3 months ago. He signed up for the racing. But when he joined the race, almost everyone is laughing at him. Because of his old car the Corolla AE92, one of the oldest 90's car. It's seems very vulnerable because most of his opponents are using nowadays car such as Corvette C5, The Viper ST, and Nissan GT-R. But the cars didn't made him pesimist. He know he would achieve something if he tried. And also, he knows more about the corner in this circuit. So it wouldn't be very scary to race against outsider.

The race starts, the teenager's already late for shift because of its car bad maintained clutch. He was sent to the last place because of it. But he still have tactics to beat the 6th place opponent. The corner is almost close, he tried to push his clutch faster then put the car in the 3rd gear. It was a great movement even though he had lost some handling to the steering wheel, but he still cannot overtake the 6th opponent.

It's not very surprising since the car ahead him is a Lexus LS. But then he knew that thereo maintain the will be a spiral corner ahead him, so when he's close enough to the first spiral corner. he tried to push the clutch and pull the handbrake.

Great drift was made there! it lasted for 3 spiral when he needs to put back the handbrake and gas again to save his car from overdrifting that could spin his car. Surprisingly, he finally able to overtake the Lexus. The man inside the Lexus didn't really care about it, maybe because he already saw that kind of technique from another race. But atleast, the teenager has passed him and now trying to chase the 5th place.

But it would actually take a longer time since the 5th opponent is about 7 seconds ahead of him...

 **TO BE CONTINUE...**


	2. The Struggling of Overtakes

**The Second Chapter**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The teenager step the clutch and move to the 4th gear. Yes, it was straight and the 6th corner could be 0,372 miles to go. He tried to chase the 5th opponent but he also knew that his car is weaker than the 5th opponent. Even though, there's nothing wrong to keep accelerating the car.

The 6th corner came and it was 120 degree sharper, he tried to oversteer his car so he could slip his car and doesn't need to brake. He passed the corner through high speed but the enemy is yet to be 2 seconds ahead of him, but he had another trick. The next corner is about 72 degree sharp so he didn't really need to brake, he will try to oversteer again and he made it! the car speed is still 120 mph and accelerating.

The 5th opponent who apparently try braking at the corner is chased by and AE92 corolla. The opponent still doesn't believe his car was overran by a decade older car. Yes and the teenager finally passed the 5th opponent, the opponent still look shaky with unbelieving view from the car. So serious thinking about the car who passed him, the 6th car is already ahead of him. He realized he's becoming slower.

.

The journey still continue for the 4th Opponent. The teenager apparently has a larger advantage since the ahead car was an Acura who had a lower handling and acceleration, but higher top speed rate which means the teenager will be easily outrunned when coming to the straight line. The teenager thinks for a moment and he realized that he only had 3 corner left before a long straight and then cross the circuit lap line.

The teenager then will take the car advantage at the next corner which is 118 degree sharp. The teenager is coming for the corner and he pull the handbrake early then slip his car by steering the car left and then right. He made a smooth cornering and put the handbrake back then accelerate. He found the car ahead is slowing in front of him. He saw advantage and push the clutch then put the 3rd gear. He almost overtook him when he was 0.256 second closer from the car ahead until the 2nd corner from the straight come.

It's because the 2th corner is only 36 degree sharp, the Acura did have an advantage since it doesn't need to brake. The Acura is becoming faster and overran the AE92 after the 2nd corner . The teenager becomes worried and tried to accelerate more, but he didn't change anything. Until he realized that the next corner is about 96 degree sharp. He tried to accelerate more and waiting for the Acura to brake. The time has come, the Acura brakes. Then the teenager pulled the handbrake and press the clutch to put the 2nd gear, then he push the brake and gas together to slip his car, he realized he was **DRIFTING**.

The Acura did realized he was overran by the drift from an AE92. The corner is over and the AE92 accelerates. He finally made it to overtake the 4th opponent with the speed is still faster than the Acura. He overrun the Acura and now trying to chase the 3rd Opponent

.

The 3rd opponent is still fighting with the 2nd opponent which means, if he's lucky he can overtake both of them

 **To Be Continued...**


	3. The Winning Part

**The Third Chapter**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The second Turn came, Both 3rd and 2nd car did a great corner. Even both car scratch each other at the turn together. But about 3 seconds behind them, an AE92 is drifting the second corner and made to the straight pretty fast a.k.a still accelerating. The AE92 has a great intention for winning the race, and are in no problem for overtaking both car. The teenager realizes there will be a spiral turn again, "Both car will never drift, i'll just overran them on the inside section".

He was right, both car didn't drift at the spiral corner. The teenager made a fast cornering throught the inside section. He slide his car a little bit to make sure he didn't overspeed while cornering the spiral. At the 3rd corner of the spiral, he take/push the gas hardly and accelerate his car, cornering isn't needed after 3rd corner of spiral. And guess what, both car is only 1,252 seconds ahead of them.

The sixth corner is still far away, he tried to perfect all his shift throught the straight so he could come closer the both car ahead of him. Yes he did it with his AE92, mostly because both opponents are battling together that they didn't pay attention to the acceleration. The sixth corner came and both car didn't drift, they'll just cornering and cornering again. They still didn't realize it was a huge mistake for them...

The AE92 slide the car at the sixth corner and made it perfectly. He's now chasing both opponents when he realize a good trick that will never known by both cars ahead. The seventh corner is not really sharp, he will overtake both cars at the outer side of corner. The teenager made it wil a little skide and yes both cars still didn't noticed they were overran. They still fighting together for the position they didn't even know...

.

Yes there's only one opponent for the teenager, the 1st place opponent. His car is pretty fast since it was a Maserati. The opponent inside is very serious and went nuts when he realized the last place teenager is already behind his wheels. The opponent push the gas hardly leaving the AE92, but the teenager did have another tricks.

"3 Corner left, wasted 2 will make me in the 2nd place. But if i used all left corner perfectly, i can overtook him".

The teenager push the gas and went to the 1st opponent. They both are now battling each other. They both leave themself and prepared for the next corner. Both car are sliding, but the Maserati had an advantage since it was in the inside section. But the AE92 did slide a little right angle and a little grip. He's closer to the first opponent.

The first opponent is very shaky looking at the car behind him. It's getting closer and closer. he tried to defend his position. He keep looking at his mirrors and block everytime the AE92 tried to overtake. The opponent didn't realize the second last corner ahead of him. Even though it's not very sharp, it could spin cars if not taken seriously. The Maserati guy did not take the corner seriously. He finally slide over after the second last corner, he spun right-left-right-left and the car was sliding to the right when he saw the AE92 is overtaking him at the front window. It was fast as lightning and it was like a ghost car of an old professional man driving in it.

The Maserati was out of control and is flying and rotating up-down-up-down and crashed at the last corner. The car was having a huge damage to it. Both wheels broken and a crack windows in both front and back window. It was all because of his own egoism while racing, he knew he should play more sportive everytime he races.

But other than that, the AE92 is Drifting at the last corner in real perfect. He accelerate for the last time and crossed the chequered flag. Huge win for him and a great payback for the car his father drove before. The firecrackers are flying through the sky to celebrate the racing every 6 months.

The teenager himself was very happy to win his first race in his own hometown. It will always be in his mind whenever he take the International circuit of Indianapolis sometimes. The great race he took to proof his driving skills were brought down to his blood by his fathers. The great race to proof he was eligible to take parts at every racing in Northern Country. The great race to proof that he knows his dream and his fathers dream.

The great **Race of** **The Apricot Hill**...


End file.
